


Sotto una campana di vetro

by Kokato



Series: Anelli di ossidiana [4]
Category: X-Men (Alternate Timeline Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-23
Updated: 2018-06-23
Packaged: 2019-05-27 11:23:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,916
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15023501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kokato/pseuds/Kokato
Summary: Erik è due persone diverse, quando è con Charles e quando è solo con la sua vecchia metallica amica che gli accarezza i palmi delle mani con tocco gelido. Charles è tutto ciò che il metallo non è, si scioglie a temperature molto più basse, ma Erik lo ama con la stessa intensità.





	Sotto una campana di vetro

**** Scritta per l' [ 8° Porn fest ](http://fanficitalia.altervista.org/p0rnfest8/masterlist.php) X Men: First Class   
Charles Xavier/Erik Lehnsherr      
You try to be strong but you're always so alone / Whatever I do I do it wrong. Death sings our song and we eagerly sing along / Whatever you do I adore (Please Don't Let it Go, HIM) 

** Sotto una campana di vetro **

1   
Fare l’amore con Charles lo fa sentire imbrigliato, legato, imprigionato sotto una campana di vetro cui i suoni del mondo esterno non arrivano. Nessuno mai ascolterà il gemito che Charles emette quando Erik gli si pianta dentro e lui apre le gambe ancora di più, spalanca le natiche e tira la testa all’indietro inarcando il torace, e solo allora il membro di Erik scivola per un ulteriore squisito centimetro nella sua carne dilatata. In momenti come questo Charles emette un verso rantolante dal fondo della gola che non manca mai di spremere ad Erik un lungo fiotto dentro di lui. Questo è tutto ciò che Erik non ha mai avuto prima: una canzone della vita, calda, quella soave vibrazione che sente quando Charles gli si avvolge addosso con le gambe e viene copiosamente sul proprio ventre, stringendo ogni singolo centimetro del suo pene in una morsa incandescente.  
Ma Erik non è un amante semplice, e lo sanno molto bene tutti e due. È come se il mondo esterno avesse congelato il suo corpo fino a renderlo rigido, inflessibile, e Charles deve sempre lavorare parecchio per farlo sciogliere. Si aggrappa alla testata del letto, le cosce in tensione, il collo allungato dallo sforzo, il sedere sollevato mentre la mano libera tiene aperto il suo buco abbastanza perché Erik possa scivolare con facilità. Ma Charles finisce sempre per rimanere esausto prima che i fianchi di Erik diano qualche segno di cedimento, prima che sia finalmente  libero di lasciarlo uscire fino alla punta umida e infilarlo di nuovo, facendo sbattere i loro corpi in un forte rumore di schiaffo senza che Charles faccia quel suo rantolo da gatta in calore. La sua faccia diventa rubiconda, il suo respiro accelera e non riesce a spiccicare una parola neanche per dire ad Erik di non schiacciarlo a quel modo contro il muro, di uscire da lui prima che gli diventi di nuovo duro e lo facciano ancora, e allora non camminerebbe più dritto per almeno una settimana. Erik ride al pensiero di quanto poco gliene importi di trovare altri mutanti, di Shaw, del destino di morte che ha sempre previsto gli sarebbe spettato prima o poi, ma è solo l’incantesimo della campana di vetro e della canzone di vita che Charles gli sussurra quando lo prende da dietro, e reclina la testa all’indietro sulla sua spalla per ansimare tutto il piacere che prova nel suo orecchio.  
“Ti prego, ti prego” rantola, lo prega come un dio, ed Erik si sente un animale. Ci sono solo questi istinti primordiali: mangia, dormi, fai l’amore. Erik non ha mai dormito meglio di come dorme con il rotondo e roseo corpo nudo di Charles contro il suo, caldo davvero come quello di un grosso gatto delle nevi con il pelo spesso per tenere fuori il freddo. Ma la sua pelle è liscia, Erik ama tenerlo abbracciato da dietro, il suo membro molle appoggiato al suo sedere morbido, pronto a scivolare tra la fessura delle natiche non appena Charles riaprirà anche soltanto un occhio. È così semplice tutto questo, perfino lasciarsi imboccare una ciliegia, come se Charles fosse la sua mamma chioccia, e Erik non sa nemmeno dire dove finisce la ciliegia e dove cominciano le sue labbra, perché sono dello stesso dannato colore. Come può reggere il confronto la rabbia? La rabbia è un’emozione complessa e il corpo non sa come gestirla, si scalda e si raffredda fino a riempirsi di crepe, è una canzone di morte che alterna note acute e gravi fino ad esaurire l’orecchio. È come un pene eretto che non viene mai, ed Erik immagina che Charles riderebbe ad una metafora così sporca. Ma è la rabbia che lo ha forgiato così, in una durezza testarda che Charles fatica a sciogliere persino con la sua bocca di ciliegia. Quando usciranno fuori da quella loro campana di vetro le voci del mondo proveranno a distorcere ogni cosa, a rendere ogni delizia abbiano condiviso un’empietà. Grideranno sodomia, grideranno vendetta, grideranno solitudine, e allora il vetro si romperà. Entrambi canteranno quella stonata canzone di morte, perché non c’è mai stata altra scelta.

2  
Erik a volte pensa che Charles sia davvero un gatto, benché diverso da quelli che gli sia mai capitato di vedere prima di conoscerlo. Ricorda i gatti e i cani che infestavano i campi come fantasmi, magri, spelacchiati e fulminei a scappare non appena incrociavano lo sguardo di un essere umano, anche contro il loro istinto di avvicinarsi per implorare cibo. Charles non è però così, bensì piacevolmente soffice e caldo sotto le sue mani persino quando Erik inizia a spogliarlo dei vestiti, appena varcata la soglia della camera d’albergo, e soltanto la punta delle dita che spuntano dai suoi strani guanti sono abbastanza fredde da mandare una scarica di brividi lungo la schiena di Erik, ma nulla di più. quando Erik sbottona la camicia e cerca i suoi capezzoli li trova sempre caldi, sul torace le dita affondano lasciando evidenti impronte rossastre a segnare il loro passaggio.   
“Ti prego, ti prego” miagola, fa le fusa come se Erik fosse particolarmente delicato mentre gli afferra il pene, ma non è davvero così. Lo afferra come afferrerebbe il collo di un uomo che voglia uccidere con tutte le sue forza, ma non è rabbia quella che emana. Il pene di Charles si arrossa dopo pochi secondi nella sua stretta impietosa, proprio come la pelle morbida della pancia, perché lui è soffice, ingenuo ed incauto in ogni sua parte. Erik è eccitato ed impietosito allo stesso tempo, vorrebbe abbracciarlo, sussurrargli parole d’amore soltanto per prenderlo di sorpresa, e poi sbattergli il pene dentro senza alcuna preparazione, far scivolare le sue ginocchia sul materasso mentre incombe su di lui da dietro, ingolfarlo tutt’ad un tratto con una violenza che Charles non merita.  
È che i gatti Erik li mangiava, nel campo, persino quelli rimasti soli e senza mamma, li masticava senza versare una sola lacrima. Charles non è neanche così, non esattamente. Si potrebbe anche dire che, se anche Erik lo mangiasse vivo, a lui persino piacerebbe. Anche perché ci ha provato una volta, mentre glielo succhiava, e il pene rosso come le sue labbra era così delizioso che Erik aveva inghiottito il suo seme desiderandone ancora. “So cosa stai cercando di fare” avrebbe dovuto dirgli “ma io sono più bravo di te a stare solo, a sfuggire ai predatori che mi divorerebbero senza pietà. Un giorno forse t’insegnerò come si fa”. Charles è stato tutto solo nella sua torre dorata senza nemmeno conoscere il sapore della carne di gatto, eppure si comporta come se sapesse davvero cacciarli, ed è a quel pensiero che Erik prova una rabbia primordiale. Succhia e poi morde a sangue, ma Charles si limita a stringere le gambe attorno alla sua testa in quel modo erotico che Erik adora, quando sente la pelle ancor più delicata dell’interno coscia stringergli le guance, un sospiro strozzato uscire dalle sue gonfie labbra rosse.  
È come un agnello che tenta di ruggire, una preda in piedi a testa alta tra le grinfie di un lupo, e un giorno forse Erik gli spiegherà cosa questo significhi, ma non ora. Ora Charles è sul loro letto a pancia in giù, come Erik gli ha ordinato, i piedi che sporgono dai due lati del materasso, le mani che massaggiano il sedere bianco come la luna fino a dilatare la piega delle natiche in un’offerta inequivocabile. Charles ha già provato a curare la sua solitudine in questo modo, Erik è geloso al solo pensiero, ma non è sicuro fino a che punto Charles lo lascerà affondare, fino a che punto si farà distruggere. Quello che condividono è un dolore delizioso, ma mortale. Charles sembra una dannata papera quando cammina e Erik a volte pensa che i genitali gli diventeranno insensibili con tutta quella frenesia di sfregarsi l’uno contro l’altro, di divorarsi l’un l’altro in ogni modo possibile.  
Ma Erik per ora è sempre eretto e Charles è sempre aperto, caldo invitante.  
_ Un giorno t’insegnerò cos’è la solitudine, ma non oggi. _

3  
A volte Erik prova ad immaginare come sarebbe scegliere: piantare la sua moneta nel cranio di Shaw, oppure il suo cazzo nel buco di Charles un’ultima volta.   
Erik è due persone diverse, quando è con Charles e quando è solo con la sua vecchia metallica amica che gli accarezza i palmi delle mani con tocco gelido. Charles è tutto ciò che il metallo non è, si scioglie a temperature molto più basse, ma Erik lo ama con la stessa intensità.   
“Ti prego, ti prego” lo implora quando non ce la fa più, quando Erik viene per ultimo e Charles giace immobile, scosso soltanto dalle spinte che si fanno sempre più veloci, fino a che Erik non viene a sua volta con un ruggito da bestia. Erik non lo prega mai ad alta voce, neanche quando Charles rimane fermo per lunghi strazianti secondi con soltanto la punta del suo pene tra le labbra di un rosso improbabile. Erik immagina che, se riuscisse ad aprirgli il torace con un coltello e a vedere il suo cuore battere in mezzo agli altri organi gonfi di sangue, lo troverebbe dello stesso colore delle sue labbra mentre lo succhia come se ne andasse della sua vita.   
E mio dio, come lo ama. Ama ogni singolo sussulto del suo corpo, ogni rossore sulla sua pelle dalle guance, allo stomaco, persino dei suoi piedi da folletto delle favole. Quando Charles glielo prende in bocca Erik prega di non dover mai fare quella scelta, perché sua madre piangerebbe in paradiso e suo padre scuoterebbe la testa alla perdita della sua devota moglie ebrea. È come se l’Erik ebro di amore per Charles cercasse di soffocare a morte l’Erik iracondo. Ama sia come Charles gli si sottomette, sia come lo domina con le sue labbra, con la sua bocca, con la stretta vellutata delle sue cosce.  
Se davvero un giorno prenderà quel coltello per aprirgli il petto, gli bacerà il cuore nel senso meno metaforico possibile, ma quella di Charles è un apertura a termine. Chiuderà le gambe e chiuderà il cuore, prima o poi, quando Erik gli spiegherà che nulla basta a distoglierlo dal pensiero della rigida moneta che si fa strada inesorabile nel cervello di Shaw, attraverso lobo frontale, lobo temporale, lobo occipitale. Il lobo frontale è la strada più lunga, creerà la stessa lancinante tensione della prima volta che Erik ha fatto l’amore con Charles, la carne che offriva una resistenza simile, ma neanche lontanamente sufficiente. Se Charles osasse leggergli la mente, vedrebbe che Erik è ossessionato da quella prima volta, dall’estasiante primo momento in cui il suo anello di muscoli ha ceduto per farlo entrare per sempre.  
Perché un giorno Erik se ne andrà, perché Erik è condannato per l’eternità a fare la cosa sbagliata, ma quel primo gemito rimarrà per sempre inciso nella sua mente come il compendio di ogni cosa che sono e che saranno in futuro: dolore e piacere.  
Quindi Erik prega Charles, per una sola volta, come se pregasse un dio.  
_ Ti prego, lascia che non t’insegni mai la solitudine. _  
_ Ti prego, per quanto io ti faccia male, fammi entrare. _

 


End file.
